More than Friends
by Kanrarara
Summary: Yamaken and Shizuku had been best friends with each other since they were 5 but has been separated after 8 years. 3 years had passed, Yamaken and Shizuku met accidently at the park where they always meet. Will they become friends again or will love blossom between them? OOC
1. Chapter 1

"More than Friends."

_Author: __ChibiNekooo_

_Warning: _Some words might not be suitable for children. OOC. Typos and Errors. Wrong Grammar.

_Summary:_

Yamaken and Shizuku had been_ best_ friends with each other since they were 5 but has been separated after 8 years. 3 years had passed, Yamaken and Shizuku met accidently at the park where they always meet. As usual, Yamaken being lost before reaching it and Shizuku, who is just strolling in the park. What will happen to both of them? Will they become friends again or will love blossom between them? OOC

_Published: _January 13, 2013

_Other Title: _Can you be my Girlfriend?

_Disclaimer:_

Author: Kenji-kun! Shizuku-chan! Can you both do the disclaimer for me?

Yamaken: She can do it by herself, baka-author! *slap author in the face*

Author: Shizuku-chan! Kenji-kun just slapped me! *teary eyes*

Shizuku: Yamaken-kun. How bad of you.

Yamaken: Why me?!

Author: Just do the disclaimer! Or else! I'll call Haru!

Yamaken: Ok! Ok! Let's do it, Mizutani-san.

Yamaken & Shizuku: Author-chan doesn't own anything.

Shizuku: Where's the payment?

CHAPTER I- So, we meet again.

"_That's a great snowman, Kenji-kun!" She said to him while looking at the snowman that he built._

"_Let's just say that I'm really great." He replied proudly at her. She just looked at him and punched him. _

'_She's so cute.' He thought to himself. The next scene is, the two of them playing in the playground at the park._

"_Haha. Your face is so dirty, Kenji-kun! Haha. Let me wipe it." She said while laughing before getting her handkerchief and wiped his face. He felt that his heart is beating so fast and his face becoming red. But then—_

"—ken! –Maken! Yamaken!" Mabo said or let's just say shout at his ears.

'Damn him!' He thought.

"You're dreaming about _that _girl, right?" Tomio asked before smiling widely.

"Tch. You know what? You're always ruining it." Kenji said to them before standing and getting his bag. "I'm just going to go to the park." He said while walking, but stopped at the door. "Don't follow _me._" He added.

"You'll just get lost in the end, Yamaken!" They shouted.

'Curse them.' He thought to himself angrily.

_-Cut-Cut-Cut-Cut-Cut-_

30 minutes had passed but Kenji is still searching for the park. Asking is too troublesome, you know. Walk, walk, run, walk, run, run, walk and—

"Aha! That's the fountain! I remember it! If you pass the fountain then it will lead you to the park!" He said happily. 'Finally…' He thought. Even if he always goes to that park he still can't remember the way on how to get there.

"Hmmm. At last, I'm here!" He muttered to himself while walking to the swing.

"This place always makes me happy and special and this place always hold many memories I always want to keep." He said while sitting in the swing and looking at the sky.

"I wish I could see _her_ again." He said before his tears suddenly fall down.

_-Cut-Cut-Cut-Cut-Cut-_

"Shizuku." Takaya called her.

"What is it, Takaya?" She asked her little brother.

"Mom said that she can't come home next week because of her work." Takaya said before looking at Shizuku's eyes.

"Oh, okay." Shizuku said before putting her attention again at her book.

"I know you're sad about it, Shizuku." Takaya said. "Don't be afraid to show it. And always remember that I'm here for you." He added before going out of her room.

'I'm tired of reading this. Should I just go and stroll down for a while? Well, when I'm at it, I can buy food on the way.' She thought before standing up and changed her clothes.

After she got change, she goes out her room and found Takaya sitting in the Dining Room.

"Takaya! I'm just going to the park. Do all your homework while I'm gone. I'm just going to buy our dinner outside, 'kay?" She said to him.

"'kay!" He answered back.

_-Cut-Cut-Cut-Cut-Cut-_

"_Kenji-kun! You're always late. Even if we always meet here." She said to him._

"_Sorry." He just said._

"_It's okay. Oh, I thought of something so that you will not be late on out next meetings!" She said to him before holding Kenji's arm and walking to the fountain._

"_Here. When you see this fountain here. You just need to go straight and then it can lead you to the park!" She added happily._

"_Wow. Why didn't I think about it?" He said._

"_But, let me ask you. Why don't you just ask for the directions Kenji-kun? It's not like they are going to eat you alive. Or is it because- HAHAHA!" She said before laughing._

"_It's not like that- Okay. It's because I'm shy at asking people and they might end up laughing at me. Also, Asking is too troublesome." He said in defeat._

"This place makes me remember everything. In how, happy my childhood is and how great my life became when I met him." Shizuku muttered to herself while walking in the playground.

"It brings back a lot of good memories." She added.

'Might try the slide.' She thought to herself.

*SLIDE*

"I'm not even fit in the slide." She said to herself.

'I'm just going to try the seesaw.' She thought.

*Sit down in the seesaw*

'I don't have someone to play with me.' She thought again sadly.

"If I just didn't go here. I will not become this sad." She said to herself before looking at the sky.

"I miss you my best friend, _Kenji-kun_." She said, still looking at the sky.

'I'm going home.' She thought. But then-

She suddenly noticed a young boy with a yellow short bob haircut in the swing looking at the sky. She decided to just ignore him but she suddenly saw the boy crying. She felt her heart ache and doesn't know why. Seconds passed and she decided to offer her handkerchief at him.

"Here. Use my handkerchief." She said when she is at his back.

"I'm not crying." He said after wiping his face.

"Really?" She said in an annoying tone.

"Yeah, so go away." He said before standing.

"Did you just order me?" She asked angrily.

"What do you think?" He asked before walking away.

"Why yo—" She said while running in front of the boy before being stopped.

"You're…" They both said in unison. Their faces were both shocked.

_End of Chapter I_

_Now, now. New Story!_

_:D_

_Well, errors and typos all around._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author:__ChibiNekooo_

_Warning:_Some words might not be suitable for children. OOC. Typos and Errors. Wrong Grammar.

_Summary:_

Yamaken and Shizuku had been_best_ friends with each other since they were 5 but has been separated after 8 years. 3 years had passed, Yamaken and Shizuku met accidently at the park where they always meet. As usual, Yamaken being lost before reaching it and Shizuku, who is just strolling in the park. What will happen to both of them? Will they become friends again or will love blossom between them? OOC

_Published:_January 13, 2013

_Other Title:_Can you be my Girlfriend?

_Disclaimer:_

Author: Konnichiwa!

Mabo: Hi. *grin*

Author: Do the disclaimer!

Mabo: Tch. Kanra-san doesn't own anything. *walk out*

Author: Wait, Mabo-kun!

CHAPTER II- Don't Let Go

"You're…."

"Kenji-kun/ Shizuku-chan!" They said before falling into deep silence.

"H-how are you doing, Kenji-kun?" Shizuku said first.

"I'm doing fine." He replied instantly.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I'm doing great." Shizuku replied while looking down on her feet.

'_What will I ask him next?'_ She thought.

'_Should I start a conversation with her?'_ He thought.

"Can we—" They both said.

"You first." Shizuku assured.

"No. You. Girls first." Yamaken answered back while trying to stop himself from grinning.

"Can we go to some shop? So, that we can talk properly." Shizuku said before walking to a coffee shop near the park.

-_**CUT-**_

"_Kenji-kun! This cake is soooo delicious!" Shizuku said while munching the chocolate flavored cake._

"_Well, you can eat as many as you want. Because today is going to be my treat." He said proudly while looking at his beautiful best friend._

"_Really? There's no turning back now, 'kay?" She replied with a big smile._

"_Today is my birthday. So, I'm going to treat you. But just for this day. Also, I'm not a liar, you know!" He said before putting some cake in his mouth_

"_Really? You're not a liar? But why are you lying today?" She said teasingly._

"_Lying? Pfft. No, I'm not." He said proudly._

"_But, You are!" She teased back again._

"_Oh, Re-" And the war start. After 5 minutes of debating about some things that are not important._

"_Oh, before I forget. Here. This is my gift for you!" Shizuku said while putting a box in the table._

"_What is this?" He asked while opening the box._

"_A necklace?" He added when he finally opened the box._

"_Yeah. Why? You don't like it?" Shizuku asked disappointed._

'_Of all things. Why did I bought that?' She thought to herself._

"_I like it. But can you put it in my neck?" He replied happily._

"_Sure." She said before standing up and putting the necklace in Yamaken's neck._

"_It suits me, right?" He asked. She just nodded in reply._

'_It really suit him. I'm glad he liked it.' She thought happily._

'_I hope this day will never end.' He thought to himself._

_-__**CUT-**_

"This is the place where we last celebrate my birthday, right?" Yamaken questioned still remembering that day. They are now seated at a seat near the window in the café.

"Yeah. Oh, and you're still wearing the necklace I gave you?" She answered with relief.

"Yeah, even the glasses that you gave me. I still wear it 'till now. Oh, where are you studying now?" He asked curiously.

"I'm studying at Syoyo High School. And you're studying at….." She answered.

"Kaimei." He replied shortly.

"Excuse me. *cough* Can I get your order?" A waitress said to them while looking at them.

"Uhm. A chocolate cake and a bottle of water for me." Shizuku said to her.

"How about you, Kenji-kun?" Shizuku asked him.

"Well, the same as her." He said to the waitress. The waitress just bow and said her goodbye and the leave.

"You always order the same thing over and over again." He said before laughing.

"It's my favorite so you can't do anything." She replied before pouting.

'_Uhh. She's too cute.' _He thought before looking away, blushing.

"I know what you're thinking." Shizuku said to him.

'_Is she a mind-reader?'_ He thought again.

"Well, the answer is a NO." She replied.

"Wh-what the?" He suddenly said suprised.

"You're expression said it all."

"So, expressions can talk?" He replied.

"Use your common sense, Kenji-kun." She said. "Oh, I forgot. You don't have any." She added. Trying to tease her best friend.

"You!" Before he could tickle his friend, they had been stopped by the waitress _again._

"Here is your order. I'm sorry for intervening. Just do what you're doing, please." She said before bowing down and leaving _again._

'_What is she thinking?' _The both thought to themselves.

-_**CUT—**_

After eating their favorite chocolate flavored cake. They went to the grocery store to buy some foods and walked to the bus station.

"I'm leaving you here. So, that you will not get lost." She said teasingly.

"Dam*. I will never get lost." He said.

"As if." She said trying to stop her laughter

"Never in my entire life." He replied.

"Let's just see each other next time." She suddenly said.

"So, I'm just going to see you then." Sadly, she's going to leave me now.

"I'm going now. Bye, Kenji-kun." She said before waving her hand. Before she could walk, he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait. Do you have any cellphone or anything that will help us to stay in contact?" He asked plainly but deep inside his chibi self is cheering.

"I don't have any cellphone but we have a telephone. You can just call me." YES.

"Here. Put it here." He said before getting his phone and giving it to Shizuku.

"Done." She typed some numbers and gave the cellphone back to him.

"So, Goodbye. _For now._" Kenji said sadly.

"Bye, Kenji-kun." She said back. And went to their own way. But now atleast they have some communication.

_**-CUT-**_

_Omake:_

"Wow. That's a nice necklace." Iyo said to herself when she spotted a necklace in the table in the living room.

"I love it." She said before putting the necklace in her neck.

"It really suits, Iyo." She whispered to herself.

"-ere the hell is it?" She heard her brother suddenly shouted.

"Bro-brother? Wha-wha-what are you looking fo- for?" She nervously asked when she saw her brother looking under the chair.

"I'm looking for something." He answered back to her idiotic little sister before standing up.

"Wh-what m-might that be?" She asked again.

"A neck-. Wait! Why are you wearing it?" He suddenly shouted when he spotted the necklace that Shizuku gave to him.

"Wha-wha! Oh, t-this? I saw this in the ta-table. Is this you-yours, brother?" She asked nervously.

'Oh, God. What did you do, Iyo.' She thought to herself.

"Take that off. Now!" He said angrily.

"Ok-okay, brother." She said. "He-here." She added when she finally take off the necklace and give it to her brother.

Her brother just _left _her. Speechless. And gaping with wide eye.

_**A/N:**_

_Errors all the way. Sorry for all the Typos and everything. But I'm going to do well in the next chapter._

_Well, it's short because I can't write long chapters._


End file.
